Chicago Fire (Season 6)
'Chicago Fire season 6''' premiered on September 28, 2017 and concluded on May 10, 2018 on NBC. The firefighters, rescue squad, and paramedics of Chicago Firehouse 51 risk their lives week in and week out to save and protect the citizens of their incredible city. This is an extended family and everyone inside Firehouse 51 knows no other way than to lay it all on the line for each other. Lt. Matthew Casey (Jesse Spencer) leads the Truck Company and brash Lt. Kelly Severide (Taylor Kinney) runs the Rescue Squad. The firehouse also includes Battalion Chief Wallace Boden (Eamonn Walker), a fireman’s fireman. As chief of 51, Boden keeps his house running smoothly and his firefighters prepared to overcome all adversity. Gabriela Dawson (Monica Raymund) returns alongside Paramedic Sylvie Brett (Kara Killmer), seasoned veteran Christopher Herrmann (David Eigenberg) and resourceful firefighter Stella Kidd (Miranda Rae Mayo). Also returning for the sixth season are Randy "Mouch" McHolland (Christian Stolte), Joe Cruz (Joe Minoso) and Brian "Otis" Zvonecek (Yuri Sardarov). Cast Main Cast and Characters * Jesse Spencer as Captain Matthew Casey * Taylor Kinney as Lieutenant Kelly Severide * Monica Raymund as Paramedic Gabriela Dawson * Kara Killmer as Paramedic Sylvie Brett * David Eigenberg as Firefighter Christopher Herrmann * Yuri Sardarov as Firefighter Brian "Otis" Zvonecek * Joe Minoso as Firefighter Joe Cruz * Christian Stolte as Firefighter Randy "Mouch" McHolland * Miranda Rae Mayo as Firefighter Stella Kidd * Eamonn Walker as Battalion Chief Wallace Boden Crossover Guest Stars * Jason Beghe as Sergeant Hank Voight (1) * Jon Seda as Detective Antonio Dawson (7) * Jesse Lee Soffer as Detective Jay Halstead (1) * Tracy Spiridakos as Detective Hailey Upton (1) * Patrick John Flueger as Officer Adam Ruzek (1) * Marina Squerciati as Officer Kim Burgess (2) * Amy Morton as Desk Sergeant Trudy Platt (1) * Nick Gehlfuss as Doctor Will Halstead (1) * Yaya DaCosta as Nurse April Sexton (1) * Colin Donnell as Doctor Connor Rhodes (1) * Brian Tee as Doctor Ethan Choi (2) * Marlyne Barrett as Charge Nurse Maggie Lockwood (1) Recurring Guest Stars * Randy Flagler as Firefighter Harold Capp (23) * DuShon Brown as Connie (11) * Gary Cole as Deputy District Chief Carl Grissom (9) * Eloise Mumford as Hope Jacquinot (6) * Daniel Di Tomasso as Hazmat Lieutenant Zach Torbett (5) * Ariane Rinehart as Lily (5) * Daniel Zacapa as Ramon Dawson (4) * Melissa Ponzio as Donna Boden (4) * Damon Dayoub as Firefighter Jake Cordova (4) * Quinn Cooke as Bria Jameson (4) * Andrew Rothenberg as Mr. Jameson (4) * Michael Hayden as Chief Dave Huffhines (4) * Robyn Coffin as Cindy Herrmann (3) * Sarah Shahi as Renee Royce (3) * Marquis Rodriguez as Rashidi (2) * John Gatins as Deputy District Chief Sam Mullins (2) * Michael Cognata as Julian Robbins (2) * Treat Williams as Bennie Severide (2) * Kim Delaney as Jennifer Sheridan (2) * Cynthia Sosa as Delia Cantor (2) * Steve Casillas as Gregg Hill (2) Recurring Co-Stars * Anthony Ferraris as Squad 3 Driver Tony Ferraris (22) * Andy John Kalkounos as Engine Lieutenant Paul Colannino (3) * Steve Chikerotis as District Chief Steve Walker (3) * Michael Bassett as Commissioner Staton (3) * Tory O. Davis as Vice Principal (2) * Alex Levy as Homeless Teenaged Boy (2) * Deanna Reed-Foster as Tina Cantrell (2) * NK Gutiérrez as Pilar Valdez (2) * Erin Breen as Lieutenant / Captain Alexa Hubble (2) * Lennox Simms as Terrance Boden (2) * Eddie Martinez as Hector (2) * Vanessa Lynch as Isabella (2) * Michele Martinez as Paramedic Michele Martinez (2) * Iselle Slome as Jamie Wellborne (2) * Cade Lappin as Nicholas (2) * James Leaming as Dale Cerrutti (2) * Jimmy Caruso as Police Officer (2) Uncredited * Anne Lockhart voices Dispatcher Episodes Category:Seasons Category:Chicago Fire seasons